1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of increasing a driving margin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays an image by adjusting light transmittance through liquid crystal in liquid crystal cells using an electric field. To this end, the LCD typically includes a liquid crystal display panel, in which the liquid crystal cells are arranged in a substantially matrix pattern, and a driving circuit which drives the liquid crystal display panel.
The driving circuit typically includes a gate driver which drives gate lines provided in the liquid crystal display panel, and a data driver which drives data lines provided in the liquid crystal display panel. In general, the gate driver and the data driver are integrated into chips. The chips are generally mounted on a tape carrier package (“TCP”), and the chips are connected to the liquid crystal display panel using a tape automated bonding (“TAB”) method or, alternatively, are mounted on the liquid crystal display panel using a chip on glass (“COG”) method.
In the LCD using the chip on glass method, a chip driving margin is reduced due to power loss which occurs when the chips are mounted on the liquid crystal display panel, for example.